Hitchhiking
by Aunna
Summary: This is a sequel to Abducted in Broad Daylight. When Chiro get's kidnapped again he is forced to hitchhike home. Will he survive or will Antauri find him dead in the ditches of the outer boundries of Shuggazoom? Ch. 12 is here!
1. Chapter 1: Caught! Again!

**Me: Welcome to Hitchhiking! A sequel to Abducted in Broad Daylight!**

**Chiro: But you only finished Abducted in Broad Daylight a couple of hours ago!**

**Me: Who really cares? Well, Chiro, I hope you can live with tight spaces…**

**Chiro: I can already see where this is going…**

**Me: Really? Well welcome to Chapter One! I don't own SRMTHFG.**

**Chiro: Please Read and Review!**

**Chapter One: Captured! Again!**

The team and I have been so paranoid lately. Ever since I was abducted a few months ago we had all been paranoid. Now put that together with the fear of me being hurt because I'm practically blind and you'll get the whole picture.

It was patrol time again. And I knew Antauri was going with me. Ever since The Blood Gang, who no longer exists, Antauri went on every patrol with me. Plus there was the fact that he knew how to handle stuff like me being blind. The moment he spotted trouble we were out of there.

I had my pack full of clothes and other necessities. Tonight there would be a storm and Antauri and I might have to stay somewhere else so I came prepared. Good thing too.

We walked for quite some time before it happened. We were walking one minute, the next Antauri had me hiding while he fought off out attackers. I looked behind me and tried to scream for help but the man's hand was already across my mouth. He led me to a van and his hand slipped before he could push me inside. "ANTAURI!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Chiro!" Antauri shouted back. He tried to come to my rescue but there were too many attackers. The man pushed me inside the van and I screamed louder. Antauri tried harder to escape but to no avail. The van drove off with me inside. I began to cry until I fell into a fake sleep.

_Few hours later…_

I woke up. We were probably far away from Shuggazoom now. I remembered Antauri's face and felt a new feeling. Determination. I wanted out and I was getting out, whether ugly wanted me to or not.

I charged a powerful Lightning Kick and blew the doors open. Before the van could stop I jumped out into the bushes, stood up quickly and began to run. I heard my captor behind me and ran faster and faster till I swear you couldn't see my legs.

I became tired and climbed a tree. The storm began and I took cover under some big tree leaves. I didn't get to wet and I realized I had my clothes and other stuff. This would make life easier on me. _I'm going to hitchhike_ I thought to myself. _At least to the nearest town or city. All the way to Shuggazoom City if I had to. I'd get fifty cents and call Antauri and the others at a pay phone. Yeah, this should be easier then the time I got abducted and was held prisoner. Way easier…_

Antauri came back to my mind. What was he doing now? Was he waiting by the phone? Was he telling the others what had happened? Was he planning to track me down with the power primate and never let me out of his sight again?

I began to cry. What if I never made it home? What if by the time I made it to Shuggazoom forgot all about me. What if they replaced me with another kid who could wield the power primate and could see.

_No!_ I thought. _Antauri told me himself that they loved me and would love me forever! They wouldn't replace me! Not even if it cost them their lives! I just hope that doesn't happen before I get home._

The rain became a smooth rhythm. It reminded me of a lullaby from before I met the team. It made my eyes drift shut and my world lost to sleep once again.


	2. Chapter 2: Planning

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Two!**

**Antauri: (Paces the room. Whispering) My poor son. He must be scared out of his wits. If I ever find that kidnapper he'll be sorry he crossed my path…**

**Me: Antauri?**

**Antauri: (Stops pacing and looks at me.) Yes Aunna?**

**Me: Are you ready to get started?**

**Antauri: I believe so… I'm nervous but I'm ready.**

**Me: Okay. I don't own SRMTHFG.**

**Antauri: Read and Review.**

**Chapter Two: Planning**

Hours past by quickly and I paced across the floor. I was wearing out my feet but I didn't care. My son was missing. Those kidnappers might be trying to get revenge for the downfall of The Blood Gang. Or they could be working for Mandarin. I didn't know. That scared me. I didn't know my enemy and they had my son's fragile life was in their hands. Would they hurt him? Would they kill him for their disgusting pleasure? Would they worsen Chiro's health? I didn't know.

I looked back at the note I had found from Nova. I reread it. It said:

_Dear Antauri,_

_Went out we the boys for the weekend. I figure you and Chiro could have your father/son time while we went camping. Have fun! And give us a call if there's trouble. We won't mind. Just give us a call._

_From Nova._

I had called them hours ago and they said that they would be here as soon as possible. I was impatient. Each moment put Chiro at more risk. I sighed and began to mediate. Maybe it would give me tranquility. Or would take away my murderous feelings.

I felt a conscious brush mine. _Chiro! _I shouted.

I didn't have to wait long for an answer. _Antauri! _Chiro said.

_Where are you? _I asked.

_I don't know, _Chiro said. _All I know is that I escaped the kidnappers, ran awhile, and climbed a tree and took a nap. Right now I'm hitchhiking on a road on the outskirts of the outskirts of Shuggazoom City._

_Chiro!_ I shouted. _Hitchhiking is dangerous! Many people are abducted and killed that way! Please don't do it!_

_I'm sorry Tauri,_ Chiro whispered. _I'm no \where close to a city or town and my cell phone is dead. My communicator is busted from the fall out the van and I feel so weak right now Antauri! Like, if I used the power primate, I think I would faint. Then I would be a sitting duck! I'm sorry Tauri. I don't want to hitchhike but I have to. Once I get to the closest town I'll call you. I love you._

_I love you too, _I said. _And I'm holding you to that promise,_

I felt Chiro's happiness and worry as his conscious recited. I came out of my meditative state. My brothers and sister were there, staring at me. "What were you doing?" Otto asked.

"Chiro brushed my conscious," I said. "I was talking to him. He's scared and weak but trying to get home,"

"Why can't we get him?" Sprx asked.

"Because he has no clue where his is," I said.

"Couldn't you track him?" Gibson asked. "With the power primate?"

"I could," I said.

"Why don't you then?" Nova asked.

"Chiro's too weak," I said. "Tracking requires energy from all participants. Chiro would faint, ending the tracking and leaving him venerable to Mandarin and the kidnappers. I will not risk it,"

"Then how is the Kid getting home?" Sprx asked.

I sighed. "I don't like his solution," I said. "Chiro's hitchhiking home," The others mouths dropped to the floor. They were shocked and I knew that they were going to be yelling at me later. I sighed again and left the room, desperate to be alone with my memories of my son.


	3. Chapter 3: First Ride

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Three!**

**Chiro: My feet hurt!**

**Me: Hasn't anyone picked you up yet?**

**Chiro: YOU HAVEN'T MADE ANYONE PICK ME UP!**

**Me: Okay, Okay! I just made a mistake! Sorry!**

**Chiro: Apology accepted.**

**Me: Well don't worry! Someone will pick you up!**

**Chiro: I just wanna get home.**

**Me: The faster we get started the faster you'll be home.**

**Chiro: Okay.**

**Me: I don't own SRMTHFG!**

**Chiro: Please Read and Review.**

**Chapter Three: First Ride**

My feet felt like I had been stepping on sharp glass. I moaned. Not a single person had pulled over to pick me up. I guess no one ever noticed a kid on the side of the road with his thumb up. But I guess walking is better then being captured by the kidnappers again.

I stopped and held my thumb out again. Maybe I'd get lucky today. Just then a bolt of lightning came down and it began to rain again. I let out a distressed moan and put my backpack over my head, still trying to hitch a ride.

A car flew past me and showered me in dirty puddle water. I let out a cry.

I was about to start walking when a blue car pulled up. The driver, who was female, rolled down her window and said, "Hop in. I'm sure getting a ride with me would be better then walking in the rain,"

I opened the door and sat in the back seat. The woman began to drive. "Thank you," I said.

"No problem," she said. "Are you a runaway?"

"No," I said. "I was kidnapped. I just wanna get home,"

"Where do you live?" she asked.

"Shuggazoom City," I said.

The woman let out a whistle. "Shuggazoom City?" she said in a questioning manner. "That's an eight day journey from car!"

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Highway 83," the woman said. "Just after the exit for Koloville. You've got a long ways to go kid,"

"My name's Chiro O'Neil," I said. "What's your name?"

"My name?" she asked. I nodded. "Emily," she said. "My name is Emily Pickett,"

"Emily," I said. "Where are you going?"

"To Douglas," Emily said. "It's a two day journey by car. I can take you half way there but I warn you, Douglas is a dangerous place,"

"Is there a pay phone in Douglas?" I asked.

"No," Emily said.

"Then I'll just go there to get some food and use the toilet," I said. "Then I'll keep on hitchhiking to the nearest town with a phone,"

"Parents going to pick you up?" Emily asked.

"Not sure," I said. "You know the Monkey Team?"

"I've heard of them," Emily said. "Heard they're being led by a boy,"

"Do you know the boy's name?" I asked.

"Sure it's…" Emily trailed off. "His name is Chiro O'Neil. You're the Hyperforce leader!"

"Sure am," I said.

"I've heard a little about you," Emily said. "You're an orphan?"

"Yup," I said. "My Ma and Pa died years ago. My mom died when I was seven. My dad died when I was ten. But Antauri and Nova are my parents now I guess,"

"That's nice," Emily said.

"Yeah," I said.

"What do you do on the team?" Emily asked.

"A lot of stuff," I said. "I have to help Otto build stuff and Gibson make medicine when he needs help. I help Nova train and Sprx clean the robot. And I help Antauri by doing my best in everything I do,"

"Isn't Otto the green one?" Emily asked.

"Yup," I said.

"He's so cute!" Emily squealed. "My friend gave me a picture of him last month. He's just adorable!"

"He gets that a lot," I said.

"Really?" Emily asked. I nodded my head yes. "Doesn't surprise me,"

"I can't wait to be home," I said.

"Miss the monkeys don't ya?" Emily asked.

"Yup," I said. "The monkeys are my family. It sucks being the one that kidnappers go after. Last time I was kidnapped I went partially blind,"

"How did that happen?" Emily asked.

"The team had just rescued me a week before," I said. "They were going to hide me with some of my friends. We met up with them and the next thing we knew the street was blown to smithereens. I guess I hit my head so hard on the concrete I damaged the nerve cells that allowed me to see. Gibson was able to repair my vision though and now I just need glasses to see correctly,"

"Life can be a bully sometimes can't it," Emily said.

"Tell me about it," I muttered. "I have to protect Shuggazoom City and be the leader of the Hyperforce. How can I do that if I'm hitchhiking home?"

"Don't now kiddo," Emily said. "But I do know a old saying about leaders that might help when you get home?"

"What's that?" I asked.

"_A great leader takes people where they don't necessarily want to go but ought to be," _Emily said. "A famous quote by a woman on Earth name Rosalynn Carter,"

"Yeah," I said. "It'll help in the long run," I yawned and my eyes began to droop.

"Go to sleep kid," Emily said. "You're going to need all the strength you can get tomorrow,"

"Thanks Emily," I said. "You know, you're the first person who picked me up," If Emily made a reply I wouldn't know. I was fast asleep in seconds.


	4. Chapter 4: Way to Close!

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Four!**

**Chiro: (Yawns.) That was the best sleep I've had in days.**

**Me: Glad that was. Hope you're ready for a wake up call!**

**Chiro: What wake up call?**

**Me: The dangers of hitchhiking on a slippery road.**

**Chiro: I don't like the sound of this…**

**Me: I don't like the sound of it either. But I have to! I mean, I have to give Antauri another excuse to never let you out of his sight again!**

**Chiro: You are so evil.**

**Me: Hey! At least I'm not making you Mandarin's slave!**

**Chiro: True.**

**Me: (Sighs.) I do not own SRMTHFG.**

**Chiro: Read and Review.**

**Chapter Four: Way to Close!**

I walked down the road in the pouring rain again. Emily had given me a poncho when she dropped me off at a little gas station. She also gave me a bag of apples and a canteen of water. I sighed. Emily had dropped me off two days ago and I had just past Douglas.

A car sprayed me for the tenth time today. I guess no one cares about teenagers walking down the highway in the pouring rain. No one but Emily.

I heard tires screeching and I turned around. A semi had just lost control.

I screamed and tried to get out of the semi's path. I pressed myself against the road barrier and closed my eyes tight. _I'm going to die!_ I screamed inside my head.

Then the screeching stopped. The rain continued to pound me. I opened my eyes.

My face was just inches from the semi's load. The semi's tires just inches away from running over my feet. "Darn it!" I heard a man yell.

"Help!" I shouted.

"Uh?" the man said. "Where are you?"

"Behind your truck!" I yelled back. I heard footsteps and a bearded man with a cap emerged.

"Holy cow!" the man shouted. "That was to close!"

"Way to close," I said. "I don't think I can move," The man only nodded and pulled me out. "Thank you," I said.

"No problem kid," the man said. "You seem like a nice young one. But why are you hitchhiking in the pouring rain?"

I sighed and explained my whole story again. The man whistled and said, "You sure have a long ways to go. If you can't get a ride it's going to take you twelve days at least if you don't stop and rest. I can get you a ride from here to Otisville if you want,"

"Please sir," I said. "I really need a ride. The last time I got a ride was two days ago,"

"One minute please," the man said. He walked over to the cab of his truck. "By the way," he shouted over his shoulder. "My name is Edward but everyone calls me Eddie. What's your name?"

"My name is Chiro," I said.

Eddie went into his cab and I heard him talking. I knew he was getting in touch with the person who would take me to Otisville. I just hoped that Otisville had a pay phone I could use.

I waited with Eddie for a couple of minutes. In that time I learned that he was a single father who was raising four daughters and two sons. His oldest child was sixteen, his youngest was five. "I think you'd like Hannah," Eddie said. "Always up for an adventure or a fight. Willing to give up what she has for her brothers and sisters,"

"She sounds like an amazing girl," I said.

"She is," Eddie said. "Looks just like her mum but has the heart of her grandpapa,"

A huge semi pulled over. "There's your ride kid," Eddie said.

"What about you?" I asked.

"My boss is coming to get me," Eddie said. "Maybe we'll meet again,"

"Maybe," I said. "Bye, thank you, and good luck!"

"Right back at you!" Eddie shouted back. I laughed and jumped into the cab of the other truck.

"Why hello there," a man with a mustache said.

"Hi," I said. "Eddie said you could take me to Otisville?"

"Yup," the man said. "My name is Willard. What's yours?"

"My name's Chiro," I said.

"Nice too met ya," Willard said. "Otisville is a day journey by truck from here. Bet your glad Eddie got you a ride,"

"Tell me about it," I said. "I thought I was going to have to walk in the rain,"

"Well you don't," Willard said. He started up the truck and began to drive. "You a runaway kid?"

"No," I said. "I was kidnapped. Just wanna get home,"

"Where is home?" Willard asked.

"Shuggazoom City," I said.

"And you plan to hitchhike all the way?" Willard asked.

"At least until I find a pay phone," I said. "Then I'm calling the monkey team. They'll come and pick me up,"

Willard sighed. "The closest pay phone is at Bill's Gas Station," Willard said. "That's a five day journey by truck. Ten day journey by walking. You've got a little while kid,"

"I know," I said. "Right now I'm just hoping that the next person who picks me up will be nice. I've heard of kids who got raped or murdered or both by hitchhiking,"

"Yeah," Willard said. "You know Mister Gakslapper?"

"Yeah," I said. "He makes the best hover burgers in town,"

"I have a way to talk to him," Willard said. "I can give him a message to tell your monkeys if you want,"

"Please," I said. "Hearing that I'm alright might calm the monkey team down a little,"

"I'll send it when I get to Otisville," Willard said.

"Thanks Willard," I said.

"No problem Chiro," Willard said. "You've saved Mister Gakslapper and the other people of Shuggazoom so many times it's the least I can do,"

I yawned. Today was just action packed. "Get some sleep kid," Willard said. "Tomorrow isn't gonna be easy,"

"I know," I whispered and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Sicko!

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Five!**

**Chiro: (Cries.)**

**Me: Chiro! What's wrong?**

**Chiro: He broke into your story! He made bad things!**

**Me: What bad things? ( Chiro whispers in my ear.) Okay! Who decided it would be a good idea to make Chiro traumatized for the rest of his life?**

**Mandarin: I did.**

**Me: (Activates my ice powers.) I hope you like being a popsicle Mandarin!**

**Mandarin: Oh no… (Runs away with his tail between his legs.)**

**Me: Get back here you coward! You should have to pay for making me write this **_**disturbing, sick, and twisted **_**chapter! And after I freeze you I'll bring you to the monkey team, tell them what happened, have Nova unfreeze you, and let them make a bloody monkey pulp out of you!**

**Mandarin: HELP ME! (I freeze him.)**

**Me: You guys have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that… I do not own SRMTHFG.**

**Chiro: Read… And… Review! (Cries even harder and I try to comfort him.)**

**Chapter Five: Sicko!**

My feet hurt like crazy! I had gotten dropped of by Willard two days ago. But I had taken a LONG nap yesterday so my trip was probably longer no. I sighed and returned to hitchhiking.

A man in a black SUV pulled over after a couple of minutes. I hopped in and tried to start a conversation but the man completely ignored me. _Okay, _I thought. _Maybe this guy is shy. Or he's rude. Nothing bad right?_

Boy was I wrong. After a couple of hours he pulled to side of the road. I tried to open my door but it was locked. "Um sir?" I asked. "Can you unlock the door please?"

"Now," the man whispered. "Why would I do that?" I turned around to face the man and his lips fell against mine. I screamed but his mouth muffled it. I was backed against the door and the man's hands started to wander.

Red lights and warning sirens went off in my head. _Oh my god!_ I shouted inside my head. _This guy is going to rape me!_

I didn't have to wait long for his to cross the line way to far. He started to unzip and unbutton my pants and I had enough. I balled my free hand into a fist and slammed in the head as hard as I could. He took his lips off my mine and clutched his head with the hand he was using to hold my right arm in place. I balled my other hand into a fist and hit him in the nose.

The man howled in pain and got off of me. I grabbed my things, unlocked the door, and got out of there. I zipped and buttoned my pants again and started screaming. The man in the SUV got out the car and gave chase.

I screamed even harder when the man tackled me. He slammed his fist into my face relentlessly and I felt my nose crack. I heard a car pull over and a man shout, "Get the hell off him!"

The punches cease and my attacker screamed. I couldn't open my eyes. Another car pulled over and a woman yelled, "Om my god!" Her soft hands held my bruising face.

A car's tires screeched and my savior shouted, "You better run you child abuser!"

A third car pulled over as I opened my eyes. "Please move ma'am!" the second man said. "I'm a doctor! I can handle this!"

"I'll move," the woman said. "But I'm not leaving!"

"Same here!" my savior said.

"I didn't say you had to leave," the doctor said. The woman's hands were replaced with the doctors rough but gentle ones. His finger slipped and I yelped. "He did a good number on him," the doctor said. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Chiro," I muttered. "My name is Chiro,"

"Well Chiro," the doctor said. "Did you know that man?"

"No," I said. "I have to hitchhike home and he picked me up. He pulled over and he tried to rape me. I wasn't gonna let that happen so I punched him and got out of the car as soon as possible. I started to scream and run but he caught me and started to punch me. I was sure I was going to die,"

"Well that's not good," the doctor said. "I'm Doctor Wilbur H. Johnson and the other two are…"

"Ms. Monica J. Sawyer," the woman said.

"Mr. Lucas T. Williamson," my savior said.

"We're going to take you to Jonesville," Doctor Wilbur said. "We'll take care of your injuries and we'll report this to the police. After that I'll get a ride for you to Harrison City. Just hang on,"

"I'll carry him," Lucas said. Strong arms picked me up and carried me to the backseat of a car. "I'll follow you there Wilbur,"

"Thank you Lucas," Dr. Wilbur said. "Monica?"

"Yes Wilbur?" Monica said.

"You'll follow us won't you?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Monica said. The back door shut and the engine started. We were flying down the highway in no time.

I took hours to reach Jonesville but when we got there I felt Lucas's strong arms lifting me and, after a moment, the scream of a nurse. I moaned. "Oh my gosh!" a doctor shouted. "What happened here?"

"He was a hitchhiker," Monica said. "He was getting a ride to… Where were you going Chiro?"

"Bill's Gas Station," I said. "So I could call Antauri and he could come and pick me up,"

"Yeah," Monica said. "He got a ride from this man who tried to rape him and he fought back. Chiro hopped out the car and started screaming and his rapist tackled him and started to beat him up! Lucas came and took care of the guy while Dr. Wilbur and me took care of Chiro. Lucas helped us put him in a car and we drove him here. Dr. Wilbur is arranging him a ride to Harrison City for whenever he get's out the hospital,"

"He should be fine enough for travel by tomorrow," the doctor said. "Please report this to the police while we bandage him up,"

"Yes sir!" the three shouted at once. Lucas handed me to the other doctor and they left the hospital. "Sleep child," the doctor whispered. "You're in good hands now," I was asleep in minutes.


	6. Chapter 6: Mister Gakslapper

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Six!**

**Antauri: Please say he's alright!**

**Me: You'll get part of the story in this chapter.**

**Antauri: Thank… Wait! Part of the story?**

**Me: You'll get the other part soon enough. Just don't kill me. Besides… (I take out frozen Mandarin with Anime's help.) I brought a little terrorizing traitor with me.**

**Nova: What did he do this time? (I whisper what he made me write.) That little monster!**

**Antauri: What happened? (Nova tells Antauri and the others.) He will die!**

**Me: Well tell me when your finished. I have to bring him back to life and let LS7 kill him again…**

**Sprx: That's fine with me!**

**Me: I do not own SRMTHFG. (Smiles.) But I am responsible for the death of Mandarin.**

**Monkeys: Read and review!**

**Chapter Six: Mister Gakslapper**

The world was quiet. Too quite. Otto wasn't building anything, Nova wasn't training, and Sprx wasn't flying anywhere. The only noise was Gibson and even he was toning it down.

I sighed. Chiro had been gone days. Nothing was the sameanymore and I felt like crying. My son was what brought the light and fun into our lives. Without him…

I heard the phone ring and dashed for it. The others didn't even make a move. I picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Antauri!" I heard Mister Gakslapper shout. "Why didn't you tell me Chiro was hitchhiking home?"

"How did you figure out?" I asked.

"My friend Willard," Mister Gakslapper said. "He sent me a telegraph! Part of it's addressed to you! Don't worry! I won't read it unless you want me to!"

"Thank you Mister Gakslapper," I said. "See you in a minute," I hung up and looked at Nova. "Nova," I said.

"Keep a eye on the phone," Nova said. "I will,"

"Thank you," I said and ran out the door. What was going on with Chiro? How did this 'Willard' know him? Was Chiro hurt?

Mister Gakslapper's hover burger stand came into view. Outside was Mister Gakslapper. I ran faster. He had news about how my son was doing. He had news about how long it might be before my son returned.

"Antauri!" Mister Gakslapper said. "Come inside!" He walked inside his hover burger stand and I followed. He turned on the light and handed me the telegraph. It read:

MONKEY TEAM STOP

I GAVE YOUR BOY A RIDE STOP HE LOOKED QUITE DEPRESSED STOP LAST I SAW HIM WAS ON THE HIGHWAY EXIT FOR OTISVILLE STOP THAT'S A TEN DAY JOURNEY BY FOOT TO THE NEAREST PAY PHONE STOP HOPEFULLY HE CAN CATCH A COUPLE LONG RIDES STOP

FROM WILLARD STOP

I had tears in my eyes. Chiro was ten days from the nearest pay phone at least and he might not get another ride. My poor son. He must be so scared. I wanted to run out and find Chiro right now but I couldn't. The others needed me.

There was a noise and another telegraph sheet appeared. Mister Gakslapper read it, gasped, and handed the note to me. It read:

GAKSLAPPER STOP

THIS IS URGENT STOP THERE WAS A BOY WHO WAS NEARLY RAPED AND GOT HIMSELF BEAT PRETTY BAD STOP I THINK IT WAS CHIRO STOP THE BOY HAD BLACK HAIR AND BLUE EYES STOP CHIRO HAS BLACK HAIR AND BLUE EYES STOP A DOCTOR IS GETTING HIM A RIDE TO HARRISON CITY SOON STOP THE BOY COULD BE IN DEEP TROUBLE BY THE TIME YOU GET THIS STOP HARRISON IS ONLY A SIX DAY JOURNEY TO BILL'S GAS STATION STOP BUT A LOT CAN HAPPEN IN SIX DAYS STOP PLEASE SEND SOMEONE TO GET HIM STOP I ALREADY HAVE JACKIE LOOKING FOR HIM STOP BE PREPARED FOR THE WORST STOP

FROM WILLARD STOP

My world began to spin. Someone had tried to RAPE my son! Then tried to MURDER him! I was never going to let him out of my sights again! Not even if my life depended on it!

I felt myself fall and my world became black. I knew no more.


	7. Chapter 7: Return of the Kidnappers

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Seven!**

**Chiro: Why does this take so long?**

**Me: (Shrugs.) I want to get you home but I have to make it exciting.**

**Chiro: I miss Tauri.**

**Me: I know.**

**Chiro: How could you understand?**

**Me: I feel like that when I spend a long time away from my mom Chiro.**

**Chiro: Oh yeah.**

**Me: Just hand on. You'll get home.**

**Chiro: (Sighs.) I know. It just sucks.**

**Me: I know. I've never hitchhiked but I did get dragged around Mt. Morris for a day. That sucked.**

**Chiro: Yeah.**

**Me: I don't own SRMTHFG.**

**Chiro: Please Read and Review.**

**Chapter Seven: Return of the Kidnappers**

A day had passed since I had left Harrison City. I was now at Dug Out, a five day journey by foot to Bill's Gas Station. I sighed and took off my glasses. I quickly cleaned them with my shirt and put them back on my face so I could continue. Antauri and the others had probably gotten Willard's note by now and I was sure they were at least a little calmed by what they had heard.

As I walked I felt I was being followed. I took a quick glance behind me and saw my kidnappers. How long had they been following me? When would they try to jump me, abduct me, and take me away? Would I ever get home?

I sighed again and ran as fast as I could. Car doors slammed and I knew they were following me. "Stop kid!" a man shouted. "We aren't gonna hurt ya!"

"Yeah!" a second voice said. "What he said!" Their words only made me run faster.

We were approaching a bridge when I felt my ankle crack. I screamed out loud and went under the bridge, where the kidnappers couldn't follow me because of the thick foliage. But my ankle barely supported my weight and I nearly fell into the little stream.

I saw a huge, abandoned tube and wobbled inside. It began to ran again and I felt feverish. What was wrong with me? Were all those nights in the rain finally catching up with me? Was I going to die?

I couldn't stop the tears. I felt like a disappointment. A goof ball. A failure! What did I expect? An easy ride home? I began to cry harder. The rain continued to fall and my sobs filled the hollow tube.

I finally stopped crying after a few moments and found two sticks I could use as crutches until I could walk by myself. After I positioned the sticks I left the tube and began to hitchhike again.

After a minute or two a man and his wife pulled over. I hobbled over. "What's wrong dearie?" the wife asked.

"I think my ankle's broken," I said. "And I still have to hitchhike all the way to Bill's Gas Station. I don't have a clue how I'm going to make it,"

"Just get in the car," the man said softly. "Leave the sticks. We're on our way to Bill's right now. Just take a seat and try not to put to much weight on your ankle son,"

"My name's Chiro," I said.

"Chiro," the wife muttered. "Haven't heard that name before. Well I'm Beth and this is my husband Jack. We'll take care of you till we reach Bill's. Then you can call someone to pick you up and get that ankle looked at. Okay?"

"Okay," I said. "Thank you Beth. Thank you Jack,"

"It's our pleasure," Jack said. "Helping each other is just a way to spread peace and happiness. If we could all just see each other as equals instead of upper and lower class we could be at peace right now,"

"Tell me about it," I said. "Everyday back home we have to fight for freedom and peace. Get's real tough too. Never now what's going to happen,"

For the next hour or two I explained my situation to Beth and Jack. I explained the Monkey Team and Skeleton King and our existence in the world. The just nodded and agreed with me that the only way to end violence is with all the evil to be abolished in a civilized manner. They reminded me of Antauri and Nova.

I yawned and Beth looked at me with her big brown eyes. "Get some sleep hon," she said. "Tomorrow's going to be a big day," I nodded and let myself drift into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Bill's Gas Station

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Eight!**

**Chiro: Great. (Starts to cough violently.)**

**Me: That doesn't sound good at all. Well this chapter is the chapter everyone's been waiting for.**

**Chiro: Tauri… (Chiro faints.)**

**Me: Looks like I'm on my own. I don't own SRMTHFG. Please Read and Review.**

**Chapter Eight: Bill's Gas Station**

I felt a light hand shake my shoulder. I groaned and opened my eyes. Beth was looking at me. "We're here," she said.

I unbuckled my seat belt and got out the car. Jack was pumping gas into the car and I gave him a little smile. He smiled at me in return. I walked away after saying good bye and went straight to the pay phone.

I put in fifty cents and called the Monkey Team. The phone started to ring. "Please pick up," I muttered. "Please pick up,"

The ringing stopped and a voice said, "Hello?"

"Antauri!" I shouted as I went into a coughing fit.

"Chiro!" Antauri said loudly. "Where are you?"

"Bill's Gas Station," I said and coughed again. "Please hurry. I don't feel to good,"

"I will Chiro," Antauri said. "I'll be there by tomorrow by the latest. Just hang in there and don't let those kidnappers get you. None of us can handle you being gone longer. It's like someone came and stole our sunshine and left us in the dark,"

I smiled at Antauri's words. They really did miss me. "I know Tauri," I said. "Without you guys here with me it's like I'm walking blind in a ongoing battlefield. Just so many times I've needed you and you weren't there to help…"

I began to cry, making me feel worse physically and emotionally. "Don't cry Chi," Antauri whispered. "Everything will be okay. I'm coming to get you and then you can be at home with us. Gibson will give you some medicine and you can sleep for a while. Does that sound like a good idea?"

"Yes Antauri," I said. "See you when you get here,"

"I love you," Antauri said.

"I love you too," I said and hung up the phone. I knew Antauri was probably rushing to get the Brainscrambler up and running. I chuckled and began to cough. I knew if Antauri didn't hurry I was going to be a goner.

Beth and Jack were gone when I went to the gas pumps. They had told me that they were going to visit their daughter and her new family. They seemed older then I originally thought.

I went to a bench that would allow me to see Antauri but if the kidnappers came I could be unseen.

I sighed and my eyes began to droop. Being sick was really taking it's toll on me. I felt tired and ready to hurl. Maybe tomorrow I would feel better. Maybe I can be just like I was when I began this journey; Fit and determined.

But for now I was a sick boy braving the elements. I knew Gibson was going to fuss over me for a while. He always fussed over me. I think that he was looking at me like a long lost brother or something.

I felt a big, rough hand on my shoulder and screamed. I succeeded in getting out of the grasp and hitting my head on the pavement. I looked at the owner of the hand that had scared me so much.

He looked like a man in his late thirties or his early forties. He had dark red hair and hazel eyes. His face had a worried look on it. "Why are you sleeping out here?" the man asked.

"Because I have nowhere else to sleep," I said. "I just called my adoptive dad and he's not going to be here till tomorrow. And I have to stay out of sight of the kidnappers. Antauri would be so sad if I got kidnapped again,"

"Who's Antauri?" the man asked. "Who are you?"

"Antauri is my adoptive dad," I said. "My name is Chiro. What's yours?"

"My name is Oliver," the man said. "But everyone calls me Oli. I run the gas station. I am not letting you sleep out here. You sound sick as it is. It should be raining tonight. Come inside and I'll give a room for the night. No kid deserves to sleep in the rain,"

"Thanks Oli," I said. I stood on wobbly legs and he led me to a small room with a cot and a night stand. I went over to the cot and laid down. The moment my head hit the pillow I was asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Reunited

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Nine!**

**Chiro: He's coming! He's coming for me! (Breaks into another coughing fit.)**

**Me: (Smiles.) I know. You've had a rough week.**

**Chiro: Tell me about it.**

**Me: Seriously?**

**Chiro: No. I would rather certain memories stay in their places. (We both shiver at the memories.)**

**Me: Well I have to give Mandarin to LS7. Would you finish up for me?**

**Chiro: Sure.**

**Me: Thank you!**

**Chiro: No problem. (I leave with a struggling Mandarin in tow.) Aunna doesn't own SRMTHFG! But she is responsible for the second death of Mandarin. Please Read and Review!**

**Chapter Nine: Reunited!**

I woke to sunlight in my face. I groaned and rolled over in the cot. _Cot?_ I thought. _Wasn't I out on the streets? Wasn't I sleeping on a bench? _

Then it hit me. Last night. Oli offering me a place to sleep, knocking out on the cot, Antauri promising he'd be here today.

"Antauri!" I shouted and ran out the room. I feel as my ankle cracked and my foot gave away. I held back a scream of pain and Oli came into the room.

"Oh my!" Oli shouted as he picked me up. "What happened?"

"I forgot I had hurt my ankle," I said as I sneezed. "I think I shattered it,"

"Ouch," Oli muttered.

"Did Antauri come?" I asked, my pain forgotten momentarily.

"Not yet," Oli said and I frowned. "Let's get some breakfast and then you can watch for Antauri. I'll keep an eye on you from inside the shop. That okay?"

"Yeah," I said. Oli carried me out and say me down at a little box with two plates of eggs on it. Oli and I began to dig in, my eyes trained on the window. Maybe Antauri would show up while we were eating.

When we were done Antauri had still not appeared. I sighed and limped outside. My ankle throbbed but I refused help from Oli. I could handle myself. At least I thought I could. I took a seat on the bench and waited for Antauri.

Hours pasted and my hope was diminishing. Had Antauri gotten lost? Had he got in a fight with Skeleton King? Had he forgotten me over the night? Had he lied to me?

_No! _I mentally scolded myself. _Antauri would never lie about a situation like this! He probably ran into some trouble._

I saw a familiar blue car pull up and out came Emily. "Emily!" I shouted.

"Chiro!" Emily shouted and ran over to hug me. After that she looked at me and gasped. "What happened?" Emily asked. "You look like you got in a fight with a grizzly bear!"

I sighed and explained what had happened after she had dropped me off. She screamed when I told her about the man in the black SUV. When I was done she hugged me tighter. "Don't worry Chiro," Emily said. "Antauri will come and rescue you from this living hell," I gasped. For one she jolted my ankle, for two Emily wasn't very big on cussing.

Emily gave me a smile and went to pay for her gas. I sighed and resumed my watch for Antauri. Talking with Emily made me feel better and I sat up straighter as I waited for Antauri.

If Antauri didn't come today I would wait all day tomorrow and then call to see if he was alright. There was no way Antauri would betray me like that.

Oli came out a moment later with two sandwiches and I gladly took one. I reached into my bag and pulled out two apples. I gave one to Oli and we ate lunch. We talked about Shuggazoom City and the crazies that lived there. He told me about his Uncle Kip and I told him about Gyrus Krinkle.

After lunch Oli went back inside and I kept my eyes on the sky.

Hours pasted by and I started to cry. Antauri wasn't coming. I was on my own for another night. I buried my head into my arms and cried harder. _Antauri forgot me, _I thought. _He lied to me,_

I heard a faint buzz and looked up. The buzz became the roaring of an engine and I sprang out of my seat, succeeding in causing me more pain. But I didn't care. Antauri was here!

He landed after a minute and I let out a shout of joy. Antauri came out of the aircraft and spotted me. "Chiro!" Antauri shouted. He ran towards me.

"Antauri!" I shouted and got on my knees. Antauri enveloped me in hug of caring love and encouragement. I cried and he calmed me with his soothing words.

A sharp pain shot up my leg and I yelped. Antauri let me go and asked, "What's wrong?"

"My ankle," I whimpered. He squeezed lightly on my injured ankle and I yelped.

"Chiro," Antauri said worriedly. "What happened this last week or two?"

I sobbed as I told him everything. His eyes became more worried and saddened as I told the story. When I was done I was gasping for breath and Antauri was rocking me the best he could.

I never wanted to let go of Antauri again. Every time I was without him I felt sad and lonely. Nothing was the same without Antauri.

I looked inside the gas station and Oli gave me a nod. He knew we had to leave sooner or later.

Antauri broke up the hug and levitated me into the Brainscrambler. Floating in mid-air made me a little scared but it was better then walking on a broken ankle.

Once inside Antauri lied me down, gave me a kiss on the forehead, and prepared to fly us out of here. I smiled. Emily was right. Antauri was saving me from my living hell. He and the others had saved me twice from it.

After a hour of flying Antauri spoke. "Chiro," Antauri said. "I know we were just reunited but you need sleep. The last thing we need is for you to pass out from exhaustion the moment we get home,"

"Okay," I said. "I'll sleep," I let my eyes drift shut.

The last thing I saw was Antauri smiling at me.


	10. Chapter 10: It Hurts Antauri!

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Ten!**

**Antauri: (Let's out a sigh of relief.) He's home. Hurt, but home.**

**Me: I knew you'd be glad.**

**Antauri: Of course you knew.**

**Me: Of course.**

**Antauri: Where are the others?**

**Me: I sent them on vacation AFTER proving to them you two would be alright.**

**Antauri: (Gives a look to the sleeping child we all know as Chiro with a loving manner.) We'll be fine after I bandage him up.**

**Me: (Smiles and hugs Antauri.) I know that. And while he's recovering you'll protect him no matter what.**

**Antauri: You are correct.**

**Chiro: (Wakes up sleepy eyed.) What happened?**

**Antauri: We're going home. (Gives Chiro a little hug.)**

**Me: Awe!**

**Antauri: Aunna doesn't own SRMTHFG.**

**Chiro and Me: Read and Review please!**

**Chapter Ten: It Hurts Antauri!**

We had arrived at the Robot just hours after I picked him up. Chiro was an inspiration to pushing the limit. His cold was turning into a dangerous fever quickly.

I landed shakily which caused Chiro to moan. I hate hurting my son but I have no choice in this manner. I levitated Chiro into Med. Bay, thinking that Gibson was there waiting for us.

But I was wrong. Gibson was no where to be found. I could feel no bodies aura's except Chiro's and mine. I put Chiro on the bed and looked around. There was a note. It was Gibson's writing so I picked it up read it.

_Dear Antauri,_

_I know Chiro is probably sick, hurt, or both but I know you can take care of him. I wouldn't want to separate you two, it might make Chiro frightened to be away from you, further worsening his injuries and/or sickness. _

_Another reason we all left was because we don't want to overwhelm him the moment he has gotten home. To much stress. It would make everything worse. _

_Just as a reminder Antauri. The pain medication is in the left cabinet by the fever reducer and the gauze. I'm sure you know how to make a cast after Otto and Chiro broke their arms in a battle six months ago. Just don't overdo it with the pain medication. Two pills every twelve hours._

_Your brother, Gibson_

I smiled. Gibson was doing his job even when he wasn't here. He anticipated what I would need, put them in one place, and warned me about overdosing Chiro. Of course he would do that. I went a little crazy last time and that had almost killed Chiro. I would be extremely careful this time.

I grabbed the fever reducer, the pain medication, and the gauze and got to work. I woke Chiro up and handed him the pain pills and a glass of water. He took it quickly.

I was going to give him the fever reducer but I needed to grab a spoon. I gave Chiro a kiss on the forehead and left the room to grab the spoon.

Everything was silent. I grabbed the spoon but dropped it the moment I got out the kitchen and gasped.

Gyrus Krinkle was inside the robot and he was heading for Med. Bay. In his hand was a butchers knife. He was going to try to, and probably would, kill Chiro while I was out of Med. Bay. That would NOT happen on my watch.

I let out a furious screech and attacked Gyrus. But Gyrus was anticipating that. He smacked me upside the head and continued his walk to Med. Bay.

I picked myself up and wrapped my tail around his legs, causing him to trip. I growled with delight and anger and pounced onto his chest while activating my Ghost Claws.

Gyrus cried out and tried to stab me but I was to quick for him. He gave me a evil smirk and threw the knife inside Med. Bay. A scream was heard.

Chiro's scream.

I wasn't angry though. I was in full blown rage! My screech joined Chiro's scream and I scratched Gyrus's face. He screamed in pain and I threw him out of the robot. As soon as he was gone I rushed into Med. Bay.

It turned out Chiro hadn't been hit by the knife, thank lord. The knife had hit one of the screens of Gibson's monitors and a piece of the screen had been lodged into Chiro's arm. He was whimpering in pain and discomfort. That made my rage at Gyrus higher then what I originally thought was possible and my worry for Chiro rise even higher then it originally was.

I walked over and gentle pulled the sharp object out of his arm. He flinched and I wrapped the gauze around his arm. I ran out the room quickly, grabbed the spoon, and returned to Med. Bay.

I grabbed the fever reducer and put the dosage amount onto the spoon. Chiro took it and took a drink of water. He had a look of disgust on his face, but was soon replaced with a sleepy look. He yawned and his eyes began to shut.

"Go to bed Chiro," I said. "Nothing bad is going to happen while I'm on watch,"

"I love you Antauri," Chiro said quietly.

"I love you too Chi," I said. Chiro fell asleep and I began to meditate. But I wasn't going into full meditation. I wasn't going to risk my son's life by doing that. I meditated but keep one eye open to keep a eye on him.

I then remembered that I had put a cast on his ankle yet. I didn't even know the full extent of the damage.

I carefully levitated Chiro under the x-ray. When we was in the right spot I x-rayed his right ankle and gasped. The ankle was completely shattered and part of the foot was too.

I went out the room, so not to wake Chiro up with the call I was making. "Antauri to Gibson," I said after activating my communicator. "Do read Gibson?"

"Copy that," Gibson said. "What's going on Antauri?"

"Chiro's what going on," I said. "His ankle and top part of his foot is shattered. I'm not sure if putting a cast on would help. Would you please come back?"

"Yes Antauri," Gibson said. "I'll be there within the hour. Just don't do anything that could put Chiro in more danger. Or do something stupid that get's you hurt too,"

"Yes Gibson," I said.

"Gibson out," Gibson said. I deactivated my communicator and went back into Med. Bay. Chiro was still asleep and I moved him back to the bed. I went back to watching him and waited for Gibson to come and help my son.


	11. Chapter 11: Hurts

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Eleven!**

**Antauri: My poor son…**

**Me: (Sighs.) How long has he been saying that Gibson?**

**Gibson: All day.**

**Me: Alright… OMG! I came up with a power for my new character in The Alchemist is Back. (Whispers in Gibson ear.)**

**Gibson: Excellent. Antauri would benefit from that.**

**Antauri: Is he alright?**

**Gibson: Give me a moment.**

**Me: If you want to know let's get started!**

**Antauri: Aunna doesn't own SRMTHFG!**

**Gibson: Read and Review!**

**Chapter Eleven: Hurts**

I moaned as I felt myself return to the awake world. My head throbbed with the pain medication Gibson gave me before the surgery.

The surgery!

I lifted the covers off my leg and looked. I gasped.

My whole ankle was in a HUGE cast. It looked like I had a giants ankle instead of a fourteen-year-old humans ankle.

I sighed and laid back down. My brain was in a fog. Antauri nor Gibson were anywhere to be seen. That scared me. Being by myself anytime scared me.

I heard the door open and Gibson. He looked at me. "Oh," he said. "You're awake,"

"You don't sound happy," I said. "It's like you didn't want me to wake up,"

"No!" Gibson said loudly. "I wanted you to wake up! I really did! But you choose the worst time to do it,"

"What the…" I began to say. Then there was an explosion and Gibson muffled my scream. My eyes were wide and I knew my heartbeat had probably sped up to a dangerous level but I couldn't do anything. Gibson was keeping me silent and immobilized.

We heard Antauri screech and the clang of his claws meeting metal. "Foolishness," I heard a voice that belonged to Mandarin say. "Complete foolishness. You shouldn't have interfered with my plan to rid of the boy Antauri. Now you get to meet his fate,"

Tears sprung from my eyes and fell onto my face and Gibson's hand. He wasn't taking this situation very well either but he was at least not showing it. "No!" I heard Antauri yell. "You will not touch me, nor Chiro, nor anyone else I love and protect. Get that smirk off your face Mandarin! I do not love myself! I only saw anyone else because there are too many at risk from you Mandarin! Monkey Mind Scream!"

"Monkey Mind Scream!" Mandarin shouted back. The loud noise hurt my ears but I didn't care. Antauri was in trouble and I was the reason he was. A stupid boy who can't protect himself, much less a city of people.

Gibson looked at me with a questioning look. I nodded. I rather Gibson was helping Antauri then worrying about me. Mandarin would be easier to stop with two instead of one.

Gibson ran out the room and soon more explosions came. Mandarin's pain filled screams filled the air. I knew Gibson had probably hurt him bad but I was worried about Antauri. Had the explosions Gibson had caused hurt him too?

I heard Antauri moments later and my worry lessened. He wasn't hurt to badly, none of his injuries were Gibson fault I hoped. Mandarin screeched again and I cringed. How long was this going to be?

I felt a dark presence in the room and the moment I heard footsteps I tried to scream. But I couldn't. Valina's hand cut off the scream. (I felt like bringing her back from the dead.) I felt another presence but paid no attention to it. Valina was my only concern.

"Foolish boy," Valina hissed. "You sent away your only protection. You have sealed your fate. It is time to die!"

She lifted her hand to perform the curse and I shut my eyes. I had no way to protect myself. I was going to die.

"Not today Valina!" I heard a voice shout. "Knuckle Duster!" A yellow fist met Valina's face and I smiled. Nova had arrived.

"Foolish monkey!" Valina screeched. She raised her hands to perform a curse.

"Double Monkey Attack!" I heard Gibson and Antauri yell. Valina fell to floor. I was going to thank them. I wanted to. But I couldn't. Valina's nails had cut my cheek and jaw when she covered my mouth and talking only made the pain worse.

Gibson was the first to notice. "Chiro!" he shouted. "Your face!"

Antauri and Nova came rushing over to try to stop the bleeding while Gibson got out some medical supplies.

My face felt like someone had tried to carve it like a turkey. Valina definitely needed to invest in some nail clippers. If her nails did this unintentionally then I don't want to know what happens when she really means it.

Gibson began to stitch up the gashes and I whimpered in pain. Antauri and Nova held my hand tight while Gibson did it. The pain lessened and I looked at Gibson. I opened my mouth to speak but Gibson cut me off. I shut my mouth and I knew Gibson knew what I wanted to say.

Gibson left the room a minute later to rid of Valina. Mandarin had escaped the battle while Antauri was down. I had seen the gash on his leg and I gave him an apologetic look.

Antauri knew what I meant and we started to talk through our thoughts. _It's not your fault,_ Antauri said.

_Yes it is, _I said. _If I hadn't been hurt Mandarin nor Valina would have attacked. You wouldn't have been injured. None of this would have happened. I'm suppose to protect, but how can I do that when I have to be protected all the time? How am I Antauri?_

_Even protectors need protection, _Antauri said. _You have protected everyone many times. You have gained your injuries because you love everyone here and we gained ours because we love you. You don't have to protect all the time. I'm supposed to protect you but you have protected me. You protect me from external enemies but you protect me from internal demons too. You have done so much for everyone and we have only just begun to repay you. We love you and would gladly die for you. You do know that right Chiro?_

_Yes Antauri,_ I said. I yawned as Antauri ended the conversation. He motioned for me to sleep and I obliged. They would be here in the morning and hopefully would be there for many more to come.

My eyes shut as Antauri ran his fingers through my hair. I fell asleep when Nova began to sing a song call 'Warriors Lullaby."


	12. Chapter 12: Watching You

**Me: Welcome to the twelfth, and final, Chapter of Hitchhiking!**

**Chiro: Yes!**

**Antauri: Excellent!**

**Sprx: About time Kiddo!**

**Otto: All right!**

**Nova: Way to go girl!**

**Gibson: Bravo!**

**Me: Thank you! I'm going to make a sequel to this, succeeding in my first trilogy!**

**Chiro: Cool!**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Monkeys: Aunna doesn't own SRMTHFG!**

**Chiro and Me: Read and Review!**

**Chapter Twelve: Watching You**

Chiro was once again the energy-filled, determined teen we all knew and loved again. Gibson had declared him healthy and the first thing he did was go and play a video game with Sprx and Otto. Their antics made me smile. It was good to have the old Chiro back.

"Come on Tauri!" Chiro shouted. "We're going to play tag!"

"Coming Chi!" I shouted. "Are you coming Gibson?"

Gibson smiled. "I believe so," Gibson said. He walked out into Command Center.

"Antauri!" Otto yelled. "Don't forget the stuff!"

"I won't!" I shouted back. I grabbed a backpack that had medical supplies in it. Some of the medicine was for Sprx who had a nasty fall last week and some of it was for Chiro who was devolving a severe case of asthma.

I joined the others and we walked of to the park. It was a nice and sunny day but I never let my guard down. I never let my guard down when Chiro could be in potential danger. Especially outside a building or the robot.

While Gibson and I got out a game of chess, Chiro and the others began to play a game of tag. Chiro was laughing so hard and that made all of us smile. That laughter is what we lived for everyday.

Gibson and me were in the middle of our fourth game of chess when we heard Otto scream. We looked over and Otto was hovering over Chiro, who was breathing heavily.

Gibson grabbed the backpack and sprang into action. He got out Chiro's new inhaler and rushed over to Chiro's side with me right behind him. Gibson tried to hand Chiro the inhaler but Chiro wouldn't grab it. He couldn't. One hand was clutching his chest and the other was clinging to a stick and wouldn't budge.

I grabbed the inhaler and put it into Chiro's mouth. As soon as I pushed down Chiro's breathing became normal and even. I gave Gibson a worried look and he honestly looked frightened. If Chiro couldn't care for himself how would he handle in a battle? Would him be able to save himself?

Sprx and Nova came over and quietly helped Chiro to his feet. Otto climbed up onto his shoulder and refused to get down. Both he and Chiro needed the comfort.

After the 'attack' we went home. The sun was setting anyway. Chiro and Sprx both needed rest in order to recover.

As I led Chiro to his room I felt something stir inside me. I hadn't felt this since we had to take care of Otto when he had lost all feeling in his right leg. I knew it was a protective force that I could never resist.

When Chiro was all snuggled into his blankets I kissed him on the forehead. Chiro smiled at me and fell into the veil of sleep. I began to meditate and became adapt to my surroundings so I knew what was sulking around. But I didn't go into full meditation. Chiro might need a savior in a spilt second and if I was in full meditation I wouldn't be able to save him.

Don't worry my son. I will always be here for you, even after I am long gone.


End file.
